This work is directed towards the purification and characterization of the GABA receptor/benzodiazepine receptor/C1- channel complex from mammalian brain. For this purpose monoclonal antibodies and antisera to specific protein components of the complex will be used. Monoclonal antibodies and antisera have been raised recently in our laboratory. New antibodies to the complex will be also prepared including anti-idiotypic antibodies to the benzodiazepine receptor. This study is aiming: i) to determine the composition, distribution and specificity of the subunits in the receptor complex isolated from various regions of the mammalian brain, and ii) to study the dynamics of the synthesis, glycosylation, assembly and degradation of the subunits by neurons in culture. These studies should be relevant i) toward understanding the biological effects of benzodiazepines in molecular terms and the role of GABA and benzodiazepine receptors in mental health and disease (anxiety, epilepsy, etc.) and ii) for the development of new therapeutic strategies.